


Une Barque Sur L'Ocean

by nabokovsbabygirl



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Oliver, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabokovsbabygirl/pseuds/nabokovsbabygirl
Summary: \





	Une Barque Sur L'Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> \

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Thank you...for coming to talk to me. And the cocoa. And your number.'  
> Oliver just smiled at him, reached over, and ruffled his curls affectionately, causing Elio to giggle softly. 'Don’t worry, you’ll be getting a text on that phone soon, Perlman.'"
> 
> Alternative Title: Oliver Protecc But He Also Attacc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all got smut last time so you know I had to write some good angst and fluff. <3
> 
> Also, I'm looking for someone to beta my chapters please if you're interested comment!!  
> (comment a plot you wanna see next as well because i'm still deciding what direction to go in hehe)

dddddddddd


End file.
